It'll Work Out
by MissLisa-Marie
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since High School. Bella is in love with Edward but he has a girlfriend. What happens when Bella snaps and Edward makes a shocking confession? Sorry I suck at summaries :/


**Bare with me please! This is my first story and I'm so nervous! Enjoy!**

I fucking hate her. No, scratch that, I DESPISE her. The way she looks at me…if looks could kill I would have been dead the day Edward introduced me to her. Okay, I was the one who wanted to meet her, I mean she is my best friends' girlfriend but Tanya Denali is a slut. I knew she was a slut the day I met her. The way she looked said everything. Tight black dress, hair with big curls and covered in hairspray, red lips, black eye shadow and red hooker high heels. I tried to be nice her but she was just awful. Yes I am boring, I read a lot of books, I'm shy and I don't have blue eyes and blond hair and a skinny body. I'm Bella Swan who has brown eyes, brown hair and not as skinny as Tanya. I'm not saying that I'm fat or even curvy; I'm in between skinny and curvy. I not only do I hate her because she's a bitch but I hate her so much because she's dating the love of my life. Edward Cullen. Oh god how to I describe him? Tall, tanned, sexy body, sexy smile, gorgeous green eyes, beautiful soft bronze colored hair. I know I should tell him but he's my best friend, I don't want to ruin that.

Edward and I met in High School. It was weird because I never would have thought that someone as sexy as him would want something to with boring and plain Bella. Alice, his sister is my best girl friend and hates Tanya more than I do, if that's even possible. Not only that but she wants Edward and I to be together. I remember the conversation we had in her room the night we met Tanya,

"_Fucking bitch wants my brother because he's rich and a doctor." Alice mumbles while pacing her room. She looks at me for a moment with a little smile on her face, "When will he realize that you're perfect for him?" My eyes widen, did she know?_

"_Alice…"_

"_Bella I've known you for a while and the way you look at him…it's like every time he walks into the room your face lights up and your eyes sparkle. You can't hide the fact that you're in love with him. Everybody sees it." My eyes water and I look down at the ground,_

"_Everyone except Edward." Alice pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear,_

"_Don't worry, it'll all work out. Promise."_

It's been two months since that conversation and nothing has changed. I'm sitting in the living room with Chinese food and "The Notebook" while the two lovebirds are laughing and giggling in the kitchen. I roll my eyes and try to concentrate on the movie when all of a sudden a body lands on my lap. I scream and shock and look down, meeting a pair of green eyes.

"Bella…"

"Edward don't you have a date?" I snap annoyed. He's always with her anyway, what does he want from me now? He looks hurt but I don't care, we haven't hung out in two months and expects me to be nice now.

"Tanya left. She has to go to work early and I thought me could hang out."

"Oh wow Edward." _Asshole. _"Do you really think you can ignore me for two months and come crawling to me when your girlfriend isn't here?" I push him off of me and start walking towards my room. "Not only that, but you fucking forgot that I live here to and that I don't want to hear you guys fucking at night Dickhead!" Edward stands there with his mouth hanging open, "So no Edward, I don't want to hang out with you or your fake ass girlfriend!" I slam the door and lock it. I'm fuming. How dare he? Am I the best friend when he finds time for me? I change into my old AC/DC shirt with black shorts and climb into bed. A few knocks on the door,

"Bella?" He sighs, "Bella please open the door. I'm sorry, I didn't know that we were that loud, it's just that-."

"Fuck off Edward. Leave me alone!" I hear a growl from the other side.

"Open the fucking door or I swear I'll break it down!"

"You wouldn't dare!" The problem is I knew he would do it and that I'll be the one who has to fix it.

"You want to bet? Bella don't test me! Open the door so we can talk." I open the door and glare at him,

"Leave. Me. Alone." I spit at him before trying to close the door. Of course he's strong and holds the door with his foot and hand. "Edward I swear…"

"You'll do what Bella? Throw me out?"

"You guessed it asshole. You have girlfriend, go fuck her there!" His eyes darken with fury and he tries to grab my arm so he can pull me into a hug, I back away quickly, "Don't touch me! I don't know what kind of diseases your slut has!"

"Don't fucking talk about her like that!"

"It's the truth! Who knows how many men she's fucked and used for money!" I laugh and turn my back on him, "Hell, she's probably fucked the whole hospital!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Edward yells from the door, "She hasn't done anything to you!" I turn around and stalk towards him. This is it. The time has come and he needs to know.

"You want to know why I hate her so much. Not only does she insult me but she took you away from me!" Silence, the air is charged and I'm breathing like I've run a marathon. Edward doesn't say anything; he just stands there, with his mouth hung open, eyes wide. I take a deep breath and whisper, "I'm in love with you Edward Cullen. I've been in love with you since High School." I meet his eyes, "I've tried to see you as my best friend and be there for you. I've tried helping you with your girlfriends but it's so hard. Every time you kiss a girl that's not me, my heart breaks and Tanya is…well she's a bitch, just like your other girlfriends. So it's okay, I'm not your type, I get it, but I think we should go our separate ways." I start closing the door on a shocked Edward, "I'll start packing tomorrow." With those words, I close the door and lock it for good measure. I've ruined everything but I don't regret it, it's like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I climb into my bed and text Alice,

He knows….

And slowly cry myself to sleep, hoping that I can leave in peace tomorrow.

It's five o'clock in the morning when I wake. The red from my clock blinds my blood shot eyes. I slowly get up and get a bag, packing the necessities. Alice can pick up the rest tomorrow. I slowly unlock my door and tiptoe out when I don't see Edward. He's probably gone to Tanya which would be a really good thing at the moment. He's probably telling her everything that happened and she's going be her slutty self and try to distract him. As clumsy Bella I trip over something and steady myself against the wall. _Note to self: Turn on lights when you're sneaking out. _

"Fuck." I whisper and walk towards the door when a lamp is turned on. _Shit shit shit fuck shit fuck!_ I turn around slowly hoping it's a burglar and not Edward. Nope, no such luck. There standing in his black button down and dark blue jeans. _Fuck he's barefoot! No Bella stay strong! _

We stand there staring at each other for what feels like hours. I can't read his face; he's just staring at me like I'm an animal at the zoo.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Edward suddenly starts walking towards me and I back into the wall. His hands are holding him from both sides of my head and he's so close to me. We're so close we breathe each other's air. I don't know what to say nor do, I just stand there, my eyes wide open, awaiting his reaction. Slowly he leans in and skims his nose from neck, to my jaw and then to my ear,

"Why didn't you tell me love?" He whispers, making me shiver. His right hand slides from the wall, to my shoulder, down the side of my body and to my thigh which he grabs and lifts my leg up so I can wrap it around his waist. Shit this is hot, "We could have saved a lot of trouble if you would have told me."

"What?" I whisper shakily, "What do you mean?" Edward chuckles, tickling my neck with his breathe. He pulls away and I whimper in protest. He tilts my chin up and looks at me with lusty eyes.

"I love you Bella."

Edward crashes his lips to mine as we kiss passionately. I moan into his mouth and wrap my arms around his neck. He grabs my other leg and lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. I feel his cock press against the spot where I want him most. I start rocking against him and these new sensations make us breathe into each other's mouths. He presses me harder against the wall and my hands make their way to his shirt. I rip it open, buttons fly everywhere and Edward growls in my mouth.

"Fuck Bella. You're so sexy" He says as he takes my shirt off. He peppers kisses across my collarbone and moves to my breasts. I throw my head back against the wall as his lips wrap around my left nipple. I moan like a porn star and hold his head against my nipple,

"Oh god! Yes Edward!" He lifts his head and starts walking us to my bedroom. Our tongues battle for dominance as he throws me on the bed. I lick my lips as he takes off the rest of his clothes and mine along with it. He's kissing me everywhere and before he enters me he whispers "I love you." and then my whole word stops. He feels amazing. We are one and it's like the whole world doesn't exist as thrusts.

"Fuck yes! Harder Edward! Oh! Oh!"

"Bella, yes! You feel so good! Oh fuck! I love you!"

"I love you too Edward!"

We come together and I feel Edward fall on top of me with exhaustion. He's warm and smells like sex and Edward. I grin wildly as we lie on our sides and stare into each other's eyes. Stoking my cheek he kisses me again and pulls me so I'm lying on his chest. We whisper "I love you." to each other and fall into a blissful sleep. We have a lot to talk about but I know that Alice was right. It did all work out.


End file.
